


Summer Breeze

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Gen, Good weather, Hot Weather, Ianto's Coffee, Ianto's Duties, POV Ianto Jones, Summer, Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: The weather is pleasantly warm and sunny so Ianto decides to take a break and enjoy it.





	Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Author's choice, author's choice warm summer's breeze,’ at fic_promptly.

After a week of dreary wet weather, the warm summer breeze blowing in off the bay is more than welcome. Instead of working down in the Hub, Ianto has escaped up to the Tourist Office, wedging the door open, allowing the fresh air to eradicate the unpleasant dampness and musty odour caused by all the wet coats and umbrellas that have been left to drip dry there recently. 

He’s supposed to be working on a report on his laptop, but the sunshine pouring in through the doorway is too much of a temptation. Who knows how long it’s going to last? It would be a shame to waste it, so leaving his jacket in the small office behind the bead curtain, he rolls up his shirt sleeves, pours himself a coffee, and takes it outside onto Mermaid Quay, where he can keep an eye on things while still soaking up a bit of sun. After the week he’s had, he’s earned some unscheduled downtime.

Sinking onto the wooden bench not far from the Tourist Office entrance, he leans back comfortably, stretches his legs out, feet crossed at the ankle, and sips his drink. It’s a bit warm for drinking hot coffee, but that won’t stop him; hot drinks are supposed to be more cooling than cold ones. Anyway, Torchwood runs on his coffee and just because he’s the one who provides it doesn’t mean he’s the exception to the rule. Caffeine is a necessity considering how little sleep he’s had recently; it wouldn’t do for him to nod off out here when he needs to make sure nobody goes snooping inside and sees something they shouldn’t. 

The better weather had brought the tourists out in droves and sure enough, it’s not long before a young couple come wandering down the ramp, making for the little shack that doubles as Torchwood Three’s main entrance.

“Can I help you?” he asks, getting to his feet, empty mug in hand.

“Oh, hello.” The girl smiles at him. “I didn’t see you there.”

He holds up his mug. “Just taking a few minutes’ break. It’s too nice a day to be cooped up indoors all the time.” The breeze ruffles his shirt, un-sticking it from his back, and it feels so pleasant he wishes he could dispense with the shirt and tie as well as the jacket, but that wouldn’t look very professional. “What can I do for you?” He slips past the couple and through the door, taking up position behind the counter as they follow him in.

“Do you have the opening times for the castle? We want to have a look around it, but we don’t want to get all the way up there and find it’s closed.”

“No problem.” Ianto flips through the leaflets and finds the one for the castle, along with a bus timetable and a map, handing them over. “Here you go, you should find everything you need there.” He explains which bus routes will take them where they want to go.

“Thanks.” Taking the leaflets, they leave and Ianto wanders back to the doorway, stepping outside again to lean against the sun-warmed boards, the breeze ruffling his hair. Days like this are to be savoured; they don’t come along anywhere near as often as he’d like, so he’s going to enjoy it while he can. If the rest of the team needs him for anything, they can either come and find him, or sort whatever it is out for themselves. His few minutes’ break might well last for the rest of the afternoon.

The End


End file.
